ereciafandomcom-20200214-history
Red Fox
Physical description: As History: As Society: As Racial traits: Attribute score: Agility +2 Age: The average lifespan is between 2 to 5 years. But in extremely rare situations can live up to 15 years old. While litters typically consist of 4 to 6 kits per litter. * Kit from birth till 4 months * Adolescent at 4 to 6 months * Young adult at 6 to 9 months * Adult at 9 months to 5 years * Elder at 5 to 15 years * Ancient at 15+ Dietary: BacterivoreBacterivore are bacteria eaters./CarnivoreCarnivores are meat eaters. (Hypercarnivore eat more than 70% meat, mesocarnivore eat 30–70% meat, hypocarnivore eat less than 30% meat) Anurophagy eat frogs * Araneophagy eat spiders * Avivore eat birds * Durophagy eat hard-shelled or exoskeleton bearing organisms * Haematophagy eat blood * Insectivore eat insects * Myrmecophagy eat ants and/or termites * Invertivore eat invertebrates * Keratophagy or Ceratophagy eat horny material, such as wool by cloths moths, or snakes eating their own skin after ecdysis. * Lepidophagy eat fish scales * Molluscivore eat molluscs * Mucophagy eat mucus * Ophiophagy eat snakes * Ovivore eat eggs * Piscivore eat fish * Spongivore eat sponges * Teuthophagore eat mainly squid and other cephalopods * Vermivore eat worms * Zooplanktonivore eat zooplankton /FungivoreFungivore are fungus eaters./HerbivoreHerbivore are plant eaters. * Exudativore eat plant and/or insect exudates (gum, sap, lerp, etc.) * Folivore eat leaves * Florivore eat flower tissue prior to seed coat formation * Frugivore eat fruits * Graminivore eat grasses * Granivore eat seeds * Gumivore eat tree gum * Nectarivore eat nectar * Palynivore eat pollen * Phytoplanktonivore eat phytoplankton * Xylophagy eat wood /OmnivoreOmnivore or all eater. They consume bacteria, meat, fungus and plants. Potion dose: 1 caps (5 ml) = 1 adult dose, can be taken up to 4 times a day Classification: Vulpine beast (fox) Alignment: True neutral (neutral neutral) Size: Tiny to small, ranging between 30 - 40 cm (11” - 1’4”) tall from the shoulder, 45-90 cm (1’5” - 3’0”) long. Speed: 17 metres per turn Senses: Sight: *'Terrible bright vision:' Triple disadvantage (lowest 5d20) on bright vision checks (wis). *'Sensitive regular vision:' Single advantage (lowest 2d20) on regular vision checks (wis). *'Sensitive dim vision:' Single advantage (2d20) on dim vision checks (wis). *'Darkness vision:' Single roll (1d20) on darkness vision checks (wis). Hearing: Sensitive hearing: 'They have a single advantage (2d20) on noise checks (wis) when facing, dice - 2 for perpendicular and dice -5 away. Quite has single roll (1d20), loud has double advantage (3d20). Smell: '''Keen smell: '''They have a triple advantage (4d20) on scent checks (wis) when regular, dice +5 for upwind and dice -5 downwind. Faint has double advantage (3d20), strong has quadruple advantage (5d20). However, also has higher venerability to scent attacks. Racial abilities: Sharp Bite: Foxes can bite a target, due to their sharp teeth they can easily pierce flesh. ''Biting does 1d4 +str# piercing damage. Languages: Red foxes can communicate in Vulpian, but cannot speak any other languages, though they can develop an understanding. 5+ int can communicate in Vulpian, 10+ int communicates in Vulpian and understands +1 other language, 15+ int can communicate in Vulpian and understands +2 other language. *Vulpian Typical attribute score: A guideline or baseline for red fox characters. It is important to ensure that you include their racial attribute bonus, in this case agility +2. Points: (70/80) '''Endurance (endu), Health: 6/20 (-40%, -4) Mana (ma), Energy, Magic, Stamina: 7/20 (-30%, -3) Agility (agi), Reflexes, Quickness: 15/20 +2 = 17 (+35%, +3) Charisma (cha), Presence, Charm, Social: 10/20 (+0%, +0) Intelligence (int), Intellect, Mind, Knowledge: 5/20 (-50%, -5) Luck, Fate, Chance: 7/20 (-30%, -3) Strength (str), Might: 6/20 (-40%, -4) Wisdom (wis), Spirit, Wits, Psyche, Sense: 14/20 (+20%, +2) Types: (9) Red: The most common type of red fox. Typically having an orange-red fur with black or brown boots and a white lower snout, chest/tie, stomach and tip on the end of their tail. Their fur can just as easily be blonde, light red, orange, dark red or smoky red. For their eyes they tend to have red, golden or brown eyes. Grey: An uncommon version, they typically having a reddish-brown coat in areas, but prominently grey. Though have been known to be light or even darker. Often having the white chest, stomach and tip with a grey or black tail. While their eyes red or brown. Amber: A rare version, typically having sandy or dusty blonde fur. Their tail is usually either the same colour as the rest of their body or a light grey with a white tip. For their eyes they typically have golden or red. Cross: A rare version, they typically have black face with a black strip running down their back along with a black chest, boots and belly. The tip of their tail is often white and can either have blonde and light grey or orange and dark grey areas on their fur. For their eyes they tend to have golden, red, brown, dark brown or black. Silver: A rare version, often having grey fur with some black low lights. For their eyes, it’s quite common for them to be brown. White: A rare version, they are often a pure white fox with blue eyes, but can also have some blonde, grey, orange, red or black featured in their fur. Black: A very rare version, pure black they have either dark brown or black eyes. But can also have some patches or areas that are dark grey, some even having white tips on the end of their tail. Platinum: A very rare version, they are similar to the silver foxes, but have a blueish-grey colour to their fur. Their eye colour is often red, brown or dark brown. Albino: Extremely rare, they have pure white fur with red or pink eyes. Sub-races: (1) Arctic-red: Also known as red-arctic, they are the offspring of an arctic fox and red fox. Depending on which is the father, depends on the order of the naming. For example, if the father is the arctic fox, then the kit(s) are known as arctic-red fox. Their appearance is also effected by which type is the father, so an arctic-red will be small and more arctic looking than a red-arctic. When it comes to breeding, only the female hybrids are fertile, but less fertile than none hybrids. Trivia: Category:Races Category:Fox Category:Vulpine Category:Beast